毫不留情
}} Show No Mercy is a Brotherhood of Steel main quest in Fallout 4. 快速流程 # 與麥克森長老會面。 # 登上垂直直升機的機槍。 # 殺死超級變種人巨獸。 # 肅清史特朗堡。 # 肅清史特朗堡軍械庫。 # 與聖騎士丹斯談話。 # 與麥克森長老談話。 詳細流程 在熟悉普利德溫號及其船員之後，在飛行甲板上與麥克森長老會面，作為僅存者作為兄弟會騎士的第一次任務。 麥克森的命令是前往史特朗堡，消滅超級變種人勢力並保護軍械庫，這將使兄弟會在即將到來的戰爭中佔據優勢。 踏上垂直直升機，然後操作安裝好的機槍。經過一趟短程飛行，直升機繞著該區，讓玩家可以使用機槍殺死超級變種人巨獸（以及垂直直升機登陸後的超級變種人殘黨）。 下機並清除所有指定的超級變種人。接下來進入軍械庫並消滅建築物內的所有敵人。 與聖騎士丹斯交談，他決定留下並確保軍械庫的安全（但是你可以通過當場二度聯繫來讓他加入你）。同時可以可以通過中等口才檢查，了解為什麼他如此討厭超級變種人。 回到普利德溫號並與麥克森交談以獲得垂直直升機信號彈的獎勵。 Companion reactions Quest stages 註釋 * 垂直直升機可以被超級變種人或其他方式擊落。徒步前往史特朗堡仍可繼續完成任務。 * 如果在這個任務中丹斯是玩家的同伴，一旦軍械庫得到保護，他將自動被解僱，並將返回他當前的位置（默認為普利德溫號）。任務完成後，他可以重新招募。 * 如果丹斯的交情已經提升到他分享過去的程度，那麼就不會有口才檢查。相反的話，會有一個對話選項引向他所述以前發生的事。 * 完成此任務後，可以選擇從蒂根督學購買垂直直升機信號手榴彈。 * 完成任務後，可以在蒂根督學下方的普利德溫號底層找到三發迷你核彈。 Bugs It is possible that the player character may be unable to board the quest designated Vertibird. Interacting with it causes nothing to happen in such cases. Travelling to Fort Strong by foot will update the quest. Entering the Prydwen and coming out again may fix this. Performing a full save (not a quick save) and then loading the save can also correct the issue. ** Entering the Prydwen, typing in the console and going back outside can fix the problem. | Sometimes the Vertibird is not in its bay, and the quest marker points to the other Vertibird (which takes you to the airport). The quest Vertibird can be found landed on the beach below the Prydwen and can be boarded there. | Companions, particularly Paladin Danse, may fail to board the Vertibird if the player enters first. To remedy this, it is advisable to order the companion to board the Vertibird first. | After getting the quest and talking with Elder Maxson, the marked Vertibird to take the player character to Fort Strong does not appear. If one quits and reloads, it will appear but won't allow the Sole Survivor to enter. One may need to take the Vertibird on the opposite side down to the ground underneath and then back up to the flight deck to hopefully be able to use the marked Vertibird. Saving and reloading does not resolve the issue. ** This can be resolved on the PC using the console: open the console, click on the Vertibird and type . Loading a save from before exiting the Prydwen can fix this issue on PS4. ** Alternatively, go on foot to take Fort Strong and complete the quest. | If going by foot and one has a companion, the companion will remain on the airship flight deck and one can no longer talk to them. Swapping out companions will always result in the new companion leaving (wherever they are) and appearing back on the airship flight deck. Quitting and reloading does not work. ** To resolve, summon a Vertibird using a grenade obtained from Maxson and enter. After landing, the companion should be with the Sole Survivor again. Waiting in the command deck sometimes fixes the issue. | Another bug happens when the player character has cleared out the Fort Strong armory. The next objective is to speak to Paladin Danse. When the player character engages Paladin Danse, he immediately attacks and he will take no damage. If the player character fast travels to the Prydwen, the BOS will also attack the player character instantly. | Trying to shoot while on the Vertibird doesn't work. The bug actually occurs a bit earlier (not able to display/shoot with weapon) by recruiting Paladin Danse as the partner. Using the text dialogue to go alone usually fixes this bug. | After clearing the first section of the armory, both V.A.N.S. and the quest marker tell the player to go outside. Exiting Fort Strong armory and returning to turn the quest in will not work. One must enter the elevator car in the east corridor to proceed to the larger testing area to finish clearing mutants. One will then be notified with a quest update and Paladin Danse will show up (if not a companion) as the Sole Survivor exits this area to comment on the results. | Sometimes the Vertibird will not show up, and the quest marker will tell the player to take the Vertibird to Boston Airport. Saving and reloading may fix this. | If the player asks Paladin Danse to accompany the Survivor for this mission then chooses the previous companion instead, once securing Fort Strong, Paladin Danse may spawn on the lower level of Fort Strong as though he were with the player character all along. | Sometimes when entering Fort Strong the elevator will be bugged. The elevator will descend upon entering but the doors will not open, trapping the player character inside indefinitely. Solution: Restart console and load a save aboard the Prydwen. | Sometimes, Paladin Danse will turn hostile after being asked to secure Fort Strong armory and the mini nukes. Solution: Find a bed (Eg. the Sanctuary) and sleep for several hours (10-24). | Sometimes, Elder Maxson refuses to talk to the Sole Survivor while the quest demands to talk to him. Standing for around 3 hours in-game in front of him seems to fix this. }} de:Keine Gnade en:Show No Mercy pt:Não Tenha Misericórdia ru:Без пощады uk:Без пощади Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests